psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Zung Self Rating Anxiety Scale
The Zung Self-Rating Anxiety Scale (SAS) is an anxiety measure designed by William WK Zung to quantify the level of anxiety for patients experiencing anxiety related symptoms. The self-administered test has 20 questions. Each question is scored on a scale of 1-4 (none or a little of the time, some of the time, good part of the time, most of the time). There are fifteen questions worded toward increasing anxiety levels and five questions worded toward decreasing anxiety levels. The scores range from 20-80. * 20-44 Normal Range * 45-59 Mild to Moderate Anxiety Levels * 60-74 Marked to Severe Anxiety Levels * 75-80 Extreme Anxiety Levels See also *Zung Self-Rating Depression Scale References *Colombo, G., & Bertin, I. (1994). Psychological aspects of insulin-dependent diabetics: Compliant vs noncompliant adult patients: Rivista di Psichiatria Vol 29(6) Nov-Dec 1994, 311-315. *Espina Eizaguirre, A., Pumar Gonzalez, B., Gonazlez Pelaez, P., Santos Morocoa, A., Garcia Martin, E., & Ayerbe, A. (2000). Expressed emotion and personality psychopathology and dyadic adjustment in parents of schizophrenic patients: Revista Psiquis Vol 21(4) 2000, 23-33. *Gotlib, I. H., & Cane, D. B. (1989). Self-report assessment of depression and anxiety. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Hurwitz, T. D., Mahowald, M. W., Kuskowski, M., & Engdahl, B. E. (1998). Polysomnographic sleep is not clinically impaired in Vietnam combat veterans with chronic posttraumatic stress disorder: Biological Psychiatry Vol 44(10) Nov 1998, 1066-1073. *Lambert, C. D. (2004). Presentation, diagnosis, and treatment of anxiety and depression in primary care. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lee, Y. S., Hwang, J., Kim, S. J., Sung, Y. H., Kim, J., Sim, M. E., et al. (2006). Decreased blood flow of temporal regions of the brain in subjects with panic disorder: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 40(6) Sep 2006, 528-534. *Lindsay, W. R., & Michie, A. M. (1988). Adaptation of the Zung self-rating anxiety scale for people with a mental handicap: Journal of Mental Deficiency Research Vol 32(6) Dec 1988, 485-490. *Lindsay, W. R., Michie, A. M., Baty, F. J., Smith, A. H. W., & et al. (1994). The consistency of reports about feelings and emotions from people with intellectual disability: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 38(1) Feb 1994, 61-66. *Liu, X., Tang, M., Hu, L., Wang, A., & et al. (1995). Sleep quality and its correlates in college students: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 9(4) 1995, 148-150. *Masi, G., Brovedani, P., Mucci, M., & Favilla, L. (2002). Assessment of anxiety and depression in adolescents with mental retardation: Child Psychiatry & Human Development Vol 32(3) Spr 2002, 227-237. *McFarlain, R. A., Mielke, D. H., & Gallant, D. M. (1976). Comparison of muscle relaxation with placebo medication for anxiety reduction in alcoholic inpatients: Current Therapeutic Research Vol 20(2) Aug 1976, 173-176. *Ming, N., Wei-hua, Y., & Po-zi, L. (2004). Depression and Anxiety in Patients with Sleep Apnea-hypopnea Syndrome: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 12(2) May 2004, 192-193. *Monteleone, P., & Delrio, G. (1994). Evaluation of therapeutic efficacy and pharmacokinetics of controlled-release trazodone in depressed patients: Minerva Psichiatrica Vol 35(4) Dec 1994, 231-235. *Perez Blasco, J., & Serra Desfilis, E. (1997). Influence of the traditional feminine role on the anxiety symptoms in a sample of adult women: Anales de Psicologia Vol 13(2) 1997, 155-161. *Realini, R., Mascetti, R., Macciocchi, A., & Riebenfeld, D. (1990). Flutoprazepam in the treatment of generalized anxiety disorders: A dose-ranging study: Current Therapeutic Research Vol 47(5) May 1990, 860-868. *Saleu, M., Anderer, P., Saeltu, B., Lindeck-Pozza, L., Hauer, C., & Saletu-Zyhlarz, G. (2002). EEG mapping in patients with restless legs syndrome as compared with normal controls: Psychiatry Research: Neuroimaging Vol 115(1-2) Aug 2002, 49-61. *Sharpley, C. F., Dua, J. K., Reynolds, R., & Acosta, A. (1995). The direct and relative efficacy of cognitive hardiness, Type A behaviour pattern, coping behaviour and social support as predictors of stress and ill-health: Scandinavian Journal of Behaviour Therapy Vol 24(1) 1995, 15-29. *Shavers, J. R. (1998). The identification of depression and anxiety in a medical outpatient setting and their correlation to presenting physical complaints. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Talley, J. E. (1992). The predictors of successful very brief psychotherapy: A study of differences by gender, age, and treatment variables. Springfield, IL, England: Charles C Thomas, Publisher. *Wang, X. Q., Lambert, C. E., & Lambert, V. A. (2007). Anxiety, depression and coping strategies in post-hysterectomy Chinese women prior to discharge: International Nursing Review Vol 54(3) Sep 2007, 271-279. *Wei, T.-M., & Wang, L. (2006). Anxiety symptoms in patients with hypertension: A community-based study: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 36(3) 2006, 315-322. *Yoo, H. K., Kim, M. J., Kim, S. J., Sung, Y. H., Sim, M. E., Lee, Y. S., et al. (2005). Putaminal gray matter volume decrease in panic disorder: An optimized voxel-based morphometry study: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 22(8) Oct 2005, 2089-2094. * Zung WWK. A rating instrument for anxiety disorders. Psychosomatics. 1971; 12: 371-379 *Zung, W. W. (1973). The differentiation of anxiety and depressive disorders: A psychopharmacological approach: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 14(6) Nov 1973, 362-366. *Zung, W. W., Magruder-Habib, K., Velez, R., & Alling, W. (1990). The comorbidity of anxiety and depression in general medical patients: A longitudinal study: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 51(6, Suppl) Jun 1990, 77-80. External links * Zung Anxiety Test - Online version of test Category:Anxiety measures Category:Clinical psychology tests